JADIAN ?
by Daesy05
Summary: Best enemy yang saling mencintai, apa jadinya ya ? / ARGHHH... KRISSS ! kenapa lo bangunin gue sih ? / MWOOO ? / ja-ja..ddi... kita jadian yuk ? / akh... krishh / exo crack couple / KRISHO is here / its YAOI, BL...


Sebuah FF oneshot yang di karang sendiri sama dae-I, sebenernya cerita ini adalah karangan pertama aku tapi itu setengah tahun lalu. Dan terinspirasi dari satu atau dua kalimat dari teks skenarionya film Milly dan Nathan. Tapi alurnya tetep dari otak aku kok. Oh ff ini kayaknya mengarah ke rated m deh.. tapi masih aman kok hehehehe.

Title : Jadian ?

Cast : - Wu Yifaan aka Kris

- Kim Junmyeon aka Suho

Support : - Nara seonsangnim

- Member SM, member B.A.P and OC (numpang nama)

Cekidot…..

Normal POV

Kring…. Kring….. kring…..

Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, suho yang sedang asyik-asyik tertidur Indah di bangkunya langsung di bangunkan oleh seseorang yang berada tepat di bangku belakangnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Bayangkan saja ketika kau sedang bermimpi akan berciuman dengan idola yang kamu suka dan ketika bibirmu itu sudah hampir menempel dengannya tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang ada yang melemparimu buku. Tapi itu tentu saja bukan sebuah buku yang biasa kita pakai untuk menulis atau buku pelajaran, melainkan KAMUS, kau tau KAMUS ! kalau perlu kalian boleh menggaris bawahinya , buku tebal yang berisi kata-kata dalam 2 bahasa yang mempunyai cover kertas seperti besi itu mengenai kepala seksinya ugh…. Apalagi… apalagi itu adalah kamus _Oxford Advanced Learnes Dictionary_ yang tebelnya itu. UWAAAAA…

' JDUKK ' kamus itu mengenai bagian belakang kepala suho.

'' ARGH, KRISSSSSS…kenapa sih bangunin gue ? lo tau ? tadi gue hampir ajah ciuman ama Krystal f(x), kenapa lo malah ngehancurin mimpi indah gue HAH? Dan lagi…. AKH….. INI GUE KEMBALIIN ! '' Suho berteriak kencang di depan muka bulenya Kris tanpa jeda sambil meringis menahan sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya akibat terkena hantaman keras oleh kamus _Oxford Advanced Learnes Dictionary-_ nya kris dan kemudian melemparkan kamus _Oxford Advanced Learnes Dictionay _miliknya tepat kearah muka tampannya.

' BRUKK '

' CKATT '

' BRAKK '

' CKITT '

' JDUK '

Dan kamus itupun tepat mengenai hidung mancungnya.

'_ups, kayaknya gue membangunkan sang dragon yang sedang badmood,' _ suho membatin.

Kini muka kris tampak memerah dan jika ini adalah sebuah manga pasti kalian akan melihat asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidung dan telinganya, juga terdapat 2 tanduk yang muncul di atas kepalanya.

'_gue harus kabur nih…' 1….. 2….. 3…_

_''_ SUHOOOOOO ! NAPA LU MALAH BALIK NGELEMPARIN GUE ? GUE CUMA PENGEN NGEBANGUNIN LO, SOALNYA SEKARANG ITU PELAJARAN KESUKAAN LO, HARUSNYA LU NGUCAPIN TERIMAKASIH KE GUE BUKANNYA BALIK NGELEMPARIN… YA …. SUHO JANGAN KABUR LO…. GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG..'' kris berlari mengejar Suho yang sekarang tengah ada di bangku dekat lemari.

'' LOE JUGA ! KALAU PENGEN BANGUNIN GUE HARUSNYA BICARA BAEK-BAEK, GAK USAH NGELEMPARIN GUE PAKE KAMUS OKSORT ANNAD LIARS UNIVERSITY LO YANG GEDENYA NAUDZUBILLAH.'' Teriak Suho tak kalah kencang dari kris, kemudian ia mulai berlari menghindar ketika kris sudah dekat dengan tempat berdirinya.

'' NAMANYA OXFORD ADVANCED LEARNES DICTONARY BEGOOO BUKAN OXSORD BLABLABLA asdfghjkl..''

'' SETERAH LU AKH CAPEK GUE ! DAN LAGI PELAJARAN INI TUH BUKAN PELAJARAN KESUKAAN GUE ! ELO KALEE..''

'' SUHOOOOO…. BALIK LO KESINI JANGAN KABUR…'' teriak kris dengan suara bassnya tatkala melihat suho berlari menuju pintu kelas. Sebenernya sih ini udah gak asing lagi sih untuk anak-anak XII C, hampir tiap detik mereka berantem. Malahan mereka sering keluar-masuk ruang BK hanya untuk mendapat ceramahan 2 jam nonstop dari guru Jeep, tapi tetap saja mereka melakukannya lagi.

' PUKK '

'' ekhm… ekhmm…''

Acara kejar mengejar dan mari-kita-teriak kami di dalam ruangan kelaspun terhenti. Mereka tau siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya menginstrupsi kegiatan harian yang rutin mereka kerjakan.

'' ya… Junmyeon…. Kembali ketempat duduk mu, kenapa kau malah ada disini ? mau membolos pelajaranku ?'' Tanya Nara Seonsam dengan nada garang khasnya.

'' akh, ekm,,, a-anu… ga-g-gak kok seonsam.. hehehe..'' suho mundur perlahan, setelah 3 langkah dia langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari terbirit-birit ke tempat duduknya.

'' huhhhhh, oke anak-anak, sekarang kalian buka buku paket halaman 84 tentang bangun ruang.''

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak insiden melempar buku tadi. _' Huwahhh, bosen dari tadi Seonsangnim ngapain aja sih ? '_ batin suho enggak nyambung. Suho sebenernya itu paling anti sama yang namanya pelajaran hitung menghitung apalagi fisika ama MTK, nilai aja dia _do-re-mi, hahaha _tapi anehnya dia selalu masuk kedalam peringkat 5 besar di kelasnya.

Suho menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke bangku tempat si tiang telepon duduk. Dia terlihat serius mecatat rumus-rumus yang ada di papan tulis.

' _pantesan aja dia selalu dapet nilai cepe.' _

'' oke, anak-anak .. kalian silahkan salin semua tulisan yang ada di papan tulis sementara seonsam akan membacakan anggota kelompok kalian yang nanti akan di ajak berdiskusi bersama. Satu kelompok dua orang.'' Nara seonsangnim kemudian mengambil daftar absensi siswa yang terletak di antara rak buku dan berjalan menuju kursi guru.

'' Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Nana, kalian sekelompok.''

'' baik seom.''

'' kim Eunji dan Kwon Yura.''

'' Siap."

" Bae Seung jo dan Jung Daehyun."

" Kim Himchan dan Kim Hyojin.''

" Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol.''

" Choi Sooyoung dan Kim Haneul."

" Bae Suzy dan Choi Sulli.''

" Kim Yongwoon dan Seo Hyunjung.''

" ah iya, Wu Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon kalian satu kelompok. " ucap Nara seonsam tegas dan terkesan ingin balas dendam.

'' MWOOO ? '' kaget mereka bersamaan.

'' kenapa gue harus di pasangin sama tiang listrik / kurcaci itu ! " ucap mereka serempak-lagi, sambil menunjuk lawannya masing-masing menggunakan jari telunjuk. " eh? " sahut mereka bersamaan-lagi-.

" YA ! kenapa lu nurutin apa yang gue ucapin ? " sungut suho berapi-api.

" eh,,, jangan sembarangan nuduh dong, lo kali yang nurutin kata-kata gue. " balas sang tiang telepon tak kalah marah.

" gak bisa gitu ! lha orang lu duluan yang copas. " ujar suho tak mau kalah, kini ia setengah berteriak.

" elo duluan. " gertaknya sambil memukul meja.

" elo, "

" elo yeh.."

" kaga mau tau pokoknya elo duluan. "

" yeh,, di bilangin ngeyel.. elo duluan. "

" elo kale. "

" elo…"

Dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik meja si Kris yang enggak bersalah sama sekali. Dan mereka juga bingung kenapa harus tarik menarik meja ? apa yang harus di perebutkan ?, oh woles men itu masih tanda Tanya dan biarkanlah menjadi tanda Tanya. Anak-anak disana hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka. ' _wajar sajalah.' _Ujar mereka bersamaan. Nara seonsangnim yang udah gak tahan lagi ama situasi begini putusin buat ngelerai pertikaian mereka. Oke, tes.. tes… 123, mi ayam 3 butir…. Mic oke… '_huft' _tarik nafas…. Buang nafas….. tarik nafas….. buang ken- ' BROTTTT ' *abaikankalimatini.

" SEETOOOOOOOOOOP " teriak Nara Seonsangnim dengan nada 30 oktafnya _'oke yes, berhasil mereka diam, HOHOHO.'_ Batin Nara Seonsam yang di tunjukan kepada 2 trouble maker kelas ketika mereka menghentikan aksi ayo-kita-menarik-meja dan menengok secara slow motion kearah Nara Seonsam berdiri.

" Kalian kenapa sih ? kayak anak kecil tau ! sedikit-sedikit berantem, sedikit-sedikit berantem, kapan mau akurnya ? inget ! kalian tuh udah kelas XII sebentar lagi UN, kalian bukan anak TK yang masih labil. Serius dikit dong, dan kenapa saya memasangkan kris dengan kamu suho*sambilnunjukorangnya, karena kris itu selalu dapet best seller di setiap ulangan saya sedangkan kamu ? yah doremi lah,,, saya memasangkan kamu dengan kris itu untuk membantumu belajar. Dan kris,,, kenapa kamu sering gangguin suho mulu ? jangan-jangan kamu suka lagi sama suho ? cinta dan benci itu beda tipis lho ! " Kata nara Seonsam dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

Semua anak-anak di kelas XII C mengo, dan mereka memasang wajah OoO-nya D.O, bahkan D.O lebih OOO lagi. Pasalnya, yang mereka ketahui Nara seonsam itu adalah orang yang irit bicara, walaupun pelajaran sekalipun. Tapi, hei ini keajaiban mamen… dia ngomong sebegitu panjangnya hanya untuk memarahi 2 trouble maker sekolah ? akh.. pantas saja mereka semua pada conge, termasuk mereka berdua.

_' WOLES BU ! ngejleb banget nih omongan.. hiks…hiks..' – _Suho

' _ih apaan banget nih seonsangnim… gue malu tau, MALU !' –_Kris

" Tapi Seonsam, saya gak setuju kalau harus di pasangin sama si tiang telepon berjalan itu, kenapa gak sama Soojung ajah? Dia jugakan lebih pinter," Suho mengacungkan tangannya dan memulai protes. Terlihat Kris juga hendak menjawab protesan suho tapi langsung di urungkan gegara udah di potong duluan ama Nara seonsam.

" Gak ada tapi-tapian, gak ada protesan titik. Sudahlah cepat kalian gabung sama kelompok kalian masing-masing. " suho segera mempoutkan bibirnya dan kris langsung pada muka betenya. Nara seonsam yang melihat itu hanya ber-smirk ria. '_ kris, suho… have fun.. fufufu.' _

" ya kurcaci lu kerjain soal nomor 1 dan dua saja, biar sisanya gue yang kerjain. " kata kris memberi perintah.

" baiklah tiang jemuran ." balas suho malas.

" ? "

Soal nomor satu :

Tentukan panjang kawat yang di perlukan untuk membuat model sebuah kubus yang rusuknya sepanjang 7 cm.

?

_' hah ? emang bangun ruang ada rusuknya ya ? trus rumusnya apa ?' _suho langsung minder dan ciut nyalinya tatkala melihat soal nomor satu yang ada di buku paket milik kris. Dia meloncati soal itu dan membaca soal nomor dua.

Soal nomor dua :

Di ketahui luas limas dengan alas berbentuk persegi panjang memiliki panjang alas 2/3 kali tingginya dan tingginya 3 kali lebarnya. Jika volume limas 1.024 cm3 maka hitunglah bidang sisi tegak limas tersebut.

Suho pun mulai terlihat mencoret-coret kertas kotretan untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari kedua soal itu.

9 menit berlalu, suho makin kebingungan karena enggak menemukan jawaban apapun. Dia sudah berulang kali mencari rumus-rumus yang tepat untuk soal matematikanya. Mulai dari aljabar, bilangan cacah, luas permukaan, debit air, logaritma, massa jenis dan lain-lain. Tapi tetap saja dia tak menemukannya.

Kris yang sedari tadi sudah menyelesaikan kesepuluh soal pun jengah sendiri melihat suho yang menyelesaikan soal bangun ruang dengan rumus fisika. Sebenernya sih yang dari tadi dia liat tuh Cuma wajah suho yang lagi kesusahan mecahi soal, menurut kris itu menggemaskan(*setujuuuu)

" udah belum suho ? " Tanya kris gemas.

Suho yang terlihat –pura-pura – asyik mengerjakan soal langsung menengokkan kepalanya tepat kearah suara berasal. Tapi yang di dapat adalah jarak wajah dia dan kris sangatlah-sangat dekat, 3 cm lagi kedua bibir mereka pasti menyatu. Suho yang sadar dengan kedekatan itu langsung menjauhkan mukanya dengan rona merah tercetak jelas dari wajah putihnya. Kris yang melihat itu segera ber-smrik evil.

" eh? Eum…. Hehehe…. Eu… belumm…" gagap suho sambil tersenyum canggung. Dia menggaruk belakang tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

" belum semuanya ? "

" eum, iya. " jawaban polos suho mendapat tepokan jidat dari kris. Tanpa babibu dia-kris- mendekatkan kursinya kesamping kursi suho yang tadi berada dihadapannya.

" soal mana yang masih belum ngerti ? " Tanya kris sambil membelai surai hitam suho. Suho yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun hanya diam dan berbushling ria untuk yang kedua kalinya. " e-eu, se-semuanya."

" hah ? semuanya ? " suho yang di Tanya berkali-kali oleh krispun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu dan tersenyum menggunakan eyesmilenya. Tangan kris juga masih berada di pinggang ramping milik suho dan kemudian dia mengelusnya pelan. Nara seonsam yang melihat itu langsung mengabadikannya lewat I-phone apple miliknya dan ber-smrik ria.

" huft, kau bodoh atau polos sih ? masa soal anak sd aja gak tau ? " *plok, kris menepok jidat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" dua-duanya, " jawab suho dengan tampang inconnectnya dan kris sekarang harus di beri benghargaan _nobel _karena telah menemukan manusia dengan kadar kepolosan tinggi melebihi batas normal.

" Sini biar gue jelasin."

" wokeh, tiang.."

Kris kemudian melepas tangan kanannya pada pinggang suho setelah meremas butt milik suho tentunya. Suho yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya melonjak kaget.

" oke, soal nomor satu : tentukan panjang kawat yang di perlukan kubus yang rusuknya 7 cm. eum, jadi gini nih caranya. Pertama lo gambar dulu gih jaring-jaring kubusnya. " kris memerintahkan suho yang sedang asyik melihat wajahnya untuk membuat sebuah jarring-jaring kubus. Suho terkesikap, kris kembali ber-smrik evil.

" baiklah." Suho membuat gambar itu dengan sangat abstrak dan tidak sesuai dengan kriteria penjaringan bangun ruang. " nah udah selesei nih. " dia menyerahkan hasil kerjanya kepada kris. Kris yang melihatpun langsug melotot kaget (kris : wah gilee, ada yang nyaingin kercerdasanku).

" WATPEDALL ? gambar apa ini? burung ? " Tanya kris dengan masih tampang congenya. Dia shock euy…

" ya,, lu mau ngejek gue yah ? jelas-jelas itu gambar JARING BALOK ! burung darimana ? " balas suho sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dan menekan kata jaring balok. Itu sukses membuat jakun kris naik turun dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. _' aduh pendek, lu gak usah kayak begitu ! bikin gue napsu tau gak .. argh …'_ batin kris miris. WOW, trenyata kris bisa liar jika bersama Suho, wkwkwkwk.

" hmmm, ya udah deh . sekarang gue Tanya ke lo suho, jumlah rusuk kubus ada berapa ? " krispun dengan sekuat tenaga mengalihkan pembicaraannya supaya dia enggak menyerangnya sekarang.

" 12 ? " jawab suho ragu-ragu.

" yap, bener banget, nah berarti otomatis di jaring-jaring kubus yang lu buat ada dua belas rusuk kan ? " suho mengangguk.

" panjang rusuknya berapa ? "

" 7cm. "

" jadikan tinggal kita kaliin aja tuh. 12 x 7 berapa ? "

"eum" suhopun mengambil buku kotretannya dan dia mulai menghitung. Ternyata seorang Kim Junmyeon itu bisa serius juga yak, eh tapi dia jadi semakin imut kalau begini. Awas Suho,, ada predator buas di sekitarmu *lirikkris.

" 194, benarkan ? " ucapnya antusias. Dia sudah beralih dari buku kotretannya dan menatap tepat kearah retina mata kris sambil menunjuk angle smile andalannya.

'DEGG'

'_shhhh, tahan kris.. kau tidak bisa menyerangnya sekarang, kau taukan dia belum jadi milikmu ? '_

" N-ne, jawabannya 194. Sekarang soal nomor 2, coba bacain ! " suruh kris, dia masih berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

" Di ketahui luas limas dengan alas berbentuk persegi panjang memiliki panjang alas 2/3 kali tingginya dan tingginya 3 kali lebarnya. Jika volume limas 1.024 cm3 maka hitunglah bidang sisi tegak limas tersebut. " suho selesai membacakan soal, dia menatap kearah kris dengan segudang pertanyaan di dalam otaknya dan segudang imajinasi di dalam pikirannya.

" Tiang, jadi begimana cara nyelesainnya ? gue bingung sumpah. "

" Ne, my little princess. " ucap kris lembut. Suho kaget akan hal itu, dia melihat kearah kris yang sedari tadi sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Mungkin malu.

" K-Ke-ke-kris… "

" akhm, maaf.. " suaranya nggak terlalu jelas kedengarannya karena tertutup oleh tangannya itu.

" oke, lanjutin ajah. " seru suho lesu.

" gini, lo tau rumus nyari limas itu apa ? "

" eum ? L x t ? "

" yap, sekarang kita tinggal puter balikin ajah. V = l x t , berarti 1024 = l x t, jadi….. " omongan kris terputus di tengah jalan, dia seakan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun yang ingin dia keluarkan. Tiba-tiba saja terbayang di otaknya sekarang dia sedang menciumi lelaki di sampingnya ini dengan liar, dan suho mendesah keenakan di bawah tubuhnya, dia jadi ingin mendengar desahan suho. Pandangan matanya kini bertumpu pada satu titik yaitu bibir pink menggoda suho, tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada leher jenjang suho yang tertutup oleh kemeja kebesarannya tapi pangkal leher putih mulus itu masih terlihat jelas dari sini dan itu membuat nafsu kris memuncak. Ingin rasanya dia mengecupi dan menggigit leher jenjang itu dan merasakan bibir merah tipis menggodanya. '_ugh, kris sadarlah kau ini kenapa ? ' _

" Jadi ? " pertanyaan singkat Suho membuyarkan segala lamunan mesumnya.

" eh ? "

" ah-eh-ah-eh, elo kenapa sih ? perasaan dari tadi lo ngelamun mulu." Tanya suho datar tapi sarat akan nada kekhawatiran.

" e-eum, ga-gak napa-napa kok, suer. " jawab kris berbohong sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya dan membentuk huruf V, gak mungkinkan dia jujur ?

" nah, Jadi lanjutannya apa ? "

" e- ja-jadi ….. jadi….. " lidah kris mendadak kelu lagi.

" Jadi ? jadi apaan ? monyet jadi-jadian ? " Tanya suho terkesan tidak sabaran. Dia mengetukkan kedua telapak kakinya di lantai dan berulang kali memukul meja. Kris ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi sedari tadi tubuhnya terus di guncang-guncangin ama suho.

" kita jadian yuk.''

'JDAKKK'

DUARRRR

_'skakmat, mati kau kris. Mau di taro di mana muka gue ?' _batin kris. Buru-buru kris membuang muka ke sembarang arah takut suho melihatnya karena kini mukanya tengah memerah bak tomat rebus. Suho yang mendengarnya pun seakan tak percaya tentang apa yang di ucapkan kris. Sama seperti kris kini rona-rona merah jelas terpampang di kedua pipi putih mulusnya. '_ hey, apakah benar apa yang dia katakan ? bukannya kita itu best enemy ya? kenapa dia seperti itu ? dan juga, tatapan matanya dari natepin gue dalem terus. Sebenernya gue merinding sih…tapi,,,,, gue seneng.' _Batin suho polos.

Oke, biar gue perjelas. Sebenernya sih suho sama kris itu saling suka, tapi mereka itu gak mau jujur satu sama lain. Dengan cara bertengkar itulah cara mereka mengepresikan perasaan masing-masing. Suho yang terlalu polos dan naïf juga kris yang terlalu mesum dan pintar. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui bahwa mereka itu saling suka. Yap, bener orang itu adalah Nara seonsangnim sang Mind Rider. HOHOHO. Oke, balik ke story ya.

" Yi-yif-an, a-ap-pa mak-sud mu ? " dengan wajah yang masih merah, Suho bertanya kepada kris yang sampai saat ini masih membuang mukanya. Suho bertanya dengan menggunakan nama aslinya kris yaitu Yifan, enggak banyak orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu palingan Cuma orang terdekatnya aja,eh tapi berarti suho termasuk orang terdekatnya dong ?

Kris yang sedari tadi berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terus berdegub kencang akibat perkataannya barusan kini ber sweetdorp ria. Bukannya seneng tapi dia malah jengkel. '_aish, dari tadi lu gak nyadar apa ?gue nyatain cinta ke elo?'. _ Nara seonsangnim yang sudah lama memperhatikan mereka berdua ngakak sendiri pas baca pikiran kris yang terkesan pengen nyeburin suho ke empang.

" HUWAHAHAHAHAHA." Teriaknya kencang.

" Seonsangnim diam, kita lagi nyelesain soal. " bentak para murid yang ada di sana. " hah..hah… N-ne, mian… hahahaha." Kata Nara seonsam sambil menstabilkan nafasnya dan tertawa kecil.

Sementara dua orang yang yang lagi di landa kecanggungan ini langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar tawa cetar membahananya Nara seonsam. Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa itu segera menarik suho keluar dan meninggalkan begitu saja kertas jawabannya. " kami sudah selesai." Kata kris, nara seonsam yang tengah menahan tawanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil sebagai tanda setuju. Sebenernya dia udah tau suho mau di bawa kemana dan mau di apain, Cuma karena jiwa fujoshinya kumat lagi dia membiarkan saja hal itu terjadi. Mungkin dia akan memvideo atau memfoto mereka. " ya, kris gue belom selesai tau. " suho berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan kris di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tapi, emang dasarnya kris itu lebih kuat daripada dia ya, mau di begimanapun juga hasilnya tetep aja sama ya kan ? . " cerewet lo, udah ikutin gue aja."

" ta-p, sa-kkitt." Ringis suho yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman kris. Kris yang melihat suho kesakitan langsung melonggarkan pegangan tangannya. " kajja."

Di sebuah tempat yang luas terlihatlah 2 orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri di samping pagar sambil menikmati semilir angin yang sangat sejuk. Lelaki pendek dengan rambut hitam pekat sedang berjongkok di samping pagar itu dan lelaki jangkung satunya sedang berdiri dengan memejamkan mata menikmati aliran angin yang berhempus ke telinganya.

'' lo mau apa bawa gue kesini ? '' Tanya suho si lelaki pendek itu. Kris-lelakijangkung- yang dari tadi matanya tertutup terus kini mulai membukanya dan menatap manik hitam itu dengan intens. Dia kemudian berjalan melewati suho menuju sebuah satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana. Kris menutup pintu itu pelan dan menguncinya, kunci itu dia lempar ke sembarang arah supaya suho enggak bisa kabur. Suho yang melihatnya pun langsung panic, buru-buru dia menghampiri kris yang masih berada di pintu itu dan….

" ya tiang telepon, nape lu buang kuncinya ? gimana kita bisa pulang ? " ucap suho sambil menjitak kepala kris, tentu dia harus berjinjit dulu sebelum menjitaknya.

" molla, tapi gue pengen berduaan sama lo disini." Jawab kris jujur.

" tap-pii… " wajah suho kembali memerah.

" mana jawabannya." Tagih kris memotong perkataan suho.

" jawaban apa ? " Tanya suho balik.

" jawaban di kelas."

Suho tengah berfikir, ia sedang mengigat setiap kejadian yang ada di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan itu terlihat oleh kris.

" bagaimana ? "

" euh, tapi kris, lo taukan gue ame lu tuh best enemy, jadi… gue gak mungkin nerima lo . apa kata temen2 sekelas kalo kita pacaran ? " jawab suho berbohong dengan nada yang sarat akan kesedihan. suho menundukan kepalanya , dia tidak ingin melihat kris marah.

Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, kris tidak marah tapi…

" lo tau suho, cinta itu gak kenal batas, walaupun kita adalah musuh bukannya kita tak boleh jatuh cinta bukan ? cinta itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja suho, vampire dan werewolf pun bisa saling jatuh cinta bukannya klan mereka itu sudah saling bermusuhan sejak ratusan tahun lalu ? tapi akhirnya mereka bisa bersamakan setelah hujan badai merintangi mereka ? " ucap kris tegas. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya, kemejanya ia keluarkan setengah dan dengan masih memakai jas sekolah yang tidak terkancing dia menatap langit, benar-benar cool tidak terlihat seperti seorang idiot yang sering berteriak gaje dengan suara derpnya setiap berada di kelas. Hey, kemanakah sifat mesumnya ? dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran.

Setela mendengar penuturan kris Suho tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, dia menangis tanpa suara dan langsung mendekap erat-erat tubuh kris yang tinggi menjulang itu. Suho juga suka dia tapi dia gak tau cara nyampeinnya gimana . Kris yang tadinya kaget atas perlakuan suho yang mendadak pun segera balik mendekap namjanya ini. Eh belum jadi ding, kan suho belum bilang dia nerima ato kaga*gubrak. Baju kemeja kris sudah setengah basah oleh air mata suho. Suho itu memang cengeng malah lebih cengeng dari wanita.

" stthhhhhh, uljima ne ? " kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi suho, dia bisa melihat bekas jejak-jejak air mata yang masih basah. Kris berusaha menghapus jejak itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. " gue lebih suka ngeliat lo yang tersenyum apalagi itu karena gue." Kris masih menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya itu di pipi suho. Suho merasakan kedua pipinya memanas lagi dan dia langsung menundukan kepalanya, tapi itu tentu saja di tahan oleh tangan kekar kris.

" lihat aku." Pintanya. Suho memberanikan diri melihat kedua manik mata angry birdnya.

Tiba-tiba kris mendekatkan dirinya kearah suho, wajah suho makin memerah saja karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Walaupun suho adalah orang yang inconnect dan polos tapi dia tetap saja pria yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasakan ?. Lama kelamaan jarak antara mereka semakin menipis. Dan dua bibir itupun menyatu, mereka tidak saling melumat atau pun melakukannya secara liar, mereka melakukan itu dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Perasaan saling menyayangi dan melindungi.

Kris melepas ciuman romanza mereka, tapi suho seakan tak terima.

" Saranghaeyo nae princess." Kemudian dia melumat bibir itu lagi, melumat dengan segala perasaannya kepada suho dan dengan senang hati suho membalasnya.

" nado, nae Prince." Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain .

5 menit berlalu, ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berubah liar. Tangan kiri kris yang tadinya berada di tenguk suho kini turun dan mendekap pinggang rampingnya, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mulai menyusup ke seragam suho yang entah sejak kapan seragam itu terlihat acak-acakan. 3 kancing teratas kemeja suho sudah terlepas dan dasi yang tadinya bertengger rapih di lehernya kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Wah wah wah, rupanya si mesum kris sudah kembali. Kekekeke.

Sama halnya dengan kris, suho pun begitu. Kedua tangan suho yang semula tergantung ke bawah kini sudah berada di leher jenjang kris, mendekapnya lebih erat supaya ciuman itu semakin panas dan dalam, kemudian meremas rambut nya menyalurkan nikmatnya cumbuan hangat dari kris. Dan keadaan kris pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan suho, jas sedari tadi di pakainya sudah tergeletak di tanah, dasi yang bertengger asal-asalan di lehernya pun hilang juga jangan lupakan semua kancing kemeja kris sudah terlepas semua dan membuat perut berototnya terlihat.

Mereka saling melumat, kris menggigit bibir bawah suho untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bermain dengan benda tak bertulang yang ada di situ. Kecipakan saliva sangat terdengar jelas, lidah kris mengajak lidah suho untuk bergulat dan tentu saja kris yang akan menang. Lidah kris mulai menjelajahi mulut lelaki di depannya kini, dia mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi disana, menyapu bagian atas mulut suho sehingga pemuda itu kegelian dan mendesah tertahan. Kris juga menghisap lidah itu berkali-kali seperti menghisap permen lollipop.

" akhmmm-heephass (akh, lepas)." Suho memukul-mukul dada bidang kris kecil karena kehabisan oksigen. " akh, hah..hah… hah… " dia mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Kris yang melihat keadaan suho yang berantakan sangat tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menjadikan dia miliknya seutuhnya. Lihatlah, bagaimana gairah kris enggak memuncak, keadaannya aja lebih parah dari yang tadi. Rambut suho yang acak-acakan , bibir merah yang membengkak gara-gara terlalu lama dilumat, kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh rampingnya yang seputih susu dan juga leher jenjangnya yang sangat bersih. Kris berfikir apa rasanya jika dia memberikan beberapa kecupan disana ? oh, dia tidak tahan.

Segera kris mendorong tubuh ramping suho ke tembok dekat pintu dan mengunci kedua tangannya supaya dia tidak berontak. Suho pun hanya memekik kaget mendapat serangan seperti itu, hey memangnya tidak sakit apa jika dirimu yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafas tiba-tiba di kagetkan oleh dorongan yang cukup keras membenturkan punggungmu ke tembok.

" argh, lo kenapa sih? sakit tau punggung gue. " sungut suho, dia ingin sekali menjitak kris tapi tangannya sekarang sudah terkunci oleh jari-jari tangan besar kris yang sudah lebih dulu memenjarakannya. Suho melihat kris yang terlihat berantakan, mulai dari rambut, mata, kemeja dan pandangannya langsung bertumpu pada bibir kenyal milik kris, seketika wajahnya memerah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Kris mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga suho. " my princess, kau tahu ? kau itu sangat menggoda, apalagi ketika kau mendesah akibat perbuatanku. Bolehkah ? " Tanya kris dengan nada sensual sambil menjilat telinga itu beberapa kali dan itu sukses membuat suho mendesah kecil. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan suho, kris langsung menyambar leher jenjang itu dan menggigitinya kecil. Sekarang tangannya sudah tidak mengunci tangan kecil suho. Tanpa sengaja kris menyentuh daerah sensitive suho dan itu tentu saja membuatnya mendesah keras.

" AKKHHH,….. KRISSSSHHHH "

END

a/n : hahaha, akhirnya selesai juga ni ff. Gimana ? gimana ? jelek yah ? ya udah deh gue ngaku kalo ff gue jelek. Hehehe. Eh itu sebenernya bener kaga sih adegannya ? sumpah aku sebenernya gak ngerti sama sekali sama yang namanya rated m. jangankan ngeliat baca aja kaga (boong banget lu sering baca juga), gue anak yang nakal yah ? eh tapi jangan salah sangka dulu mamen, gue sebenernya cewek baik-baik.. hehehe, trus trus ni ff alurnya kecepetan gak sih ? ato garing ? dah segini aja omongan dari dae-i. eh iya kalo ada yang nungguin kelanjutan ff the guardian of the earth sabar ne ? soalnya gue belum dapet feelnya kai, bekun ama tao pas bagian prolog character. Terus juga gue gak nyangka bakal di riview banyak.

Dan satu lagi, ff ini kepanjangan ya ?

Ff ini bukan ff komedi lho ! gak lucu juga kan ? Cuma iseng doing nyempilin genre humor, hehehehe….

Salam sayang dari dae-i. ^^

*yang riview, yang riview, ayo ayo mumpung lagi diskon….

* jangan bash,flame, kritik sih boleh, apalagi saran makasih banget…. Ayo… ayo…. Yang riview Diskon minum gratis di krusty krab *boong


End file.
